justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Reapers
The Reapers are one of the three illegal paramilitary factions in Just Cause 2. Description The Reapers are a Revolutionary Gang abroad southeast Asia that believe in communism, led by Bolo Santosi. The Reapers have been a thorn in the side of the Panauan government since the 1930's. Based in the agricultural flatlands which sprawl across the island, these Maoist villagers have long preached revolution. Their revolutionary goals are to bring communism to Panau and unite all citizens against the "fascist pigs". Some time later, China heard of their cause, and funded their gang in the hopes of one day taking control of the large Panuan oil fields. During the 1930's when Asian immigrants came, they brought pro-communist Chinese with them which soon started the Reapers. During the Cold War, Panau wasn't stable and naturally NATO countries supported anti-communist ideals in Panau, while the Soviets supported pro-communist ideals, which lead to the Reapers growth due to Soviet assistance. Later when "Baby" Panay's fascist government took over Panau, the Reapers had enough people and resources and started a pro-communist revolutionary gang. Karl Blaine describes the Reapers as a faction which follows Che Guevara's footsteps and says that they are "all about the land and the people, as long it's their land and their people". The Reapers have been known to be greedy. One of Bolo Santosi's main objectives is to control Panau and unite its people, but she wants to fill her pocket more than anything. During the introduction for the mission "Rocket Science", Bolo Santosi mentions that "We have eyes and ears everywhere". Controlled settlements *Strongholds: **Gunung Gila Pangkat Facility (after completing Rocket Science) **Kem Gunung Gurun Supply Depot (after completing A Second Amendment) **Pemainan Racun Facility (after completing Chemical Compound) *Reapers HQ *Reapers Hideout Soldiers The Reapers wear similar clothing to one another, including red scarves around their mouths and desert camouflage trousers. They have like any faction, certain soldier ranks. There's your basic Ranger, wearing desert camo pants a green shirt a red scarf and given a pistol. Next are Elites who wear desert camo pants, a shirt, a red scarf, 2 bandoleers and also have a pistol. Then they have Technicians who wear desert camo pants, a lab coat, a red scarf and are have a pistol. Rangers and Elites may pick up weapons and vehicles from fallen enemies. Notice that all faction soldiers (Reapers, Ular Boys and Roaches) are generally weak and should not be depended on during a firefight, but they do make distractions for government troops and can help when trying to make a getaway. Getting noticed near any Reapers will give you Heat. Weapons Like the other rebel factions, they carry randomized weapons like Submachine Guns, Assault Rifles, Sawed-Off Shotguns and Pistols. Missions Main article: Category:Reaper Faction Missions. You can also collect black boxes for them, for money and chaos points. Vehicles Main article: Faction vehicles. Their gang vehicles, the Marten Storm, can be found in 2 different types: the regular Marten Storm III and the Marten Storm III-2. They are colored in bright red with a Reapers Logo on the side. The cars are colored red because they are communists (red is the communist color). See the Marten Storm page for more information. There are also many other vehicles across Panau belonging to the Reapers, like the rare reapers versions of the Fengding EC14FD2, Saas PP12 Hogg, MV V880, Winstons Amen 69 and the MV Quartermaster. It is assumed that the Reapers steal a lot of military vehicles (above). Allies and enemies *Ular Boys - Neutral. *Chinese Military / (Zhang Sun) - Alliance. *Undercover Rico Rodriguez - Alliance. *Roaches - Enemy. Revealed in sidemission Can I get a Witness. *Japanese Military / (Masayo Washio) - Unknown. *Russia / (Alexander Mirkov) - Unknown (possible enemy because of his alliance with the Roaches). *U.S. government / Agency - Unknown, but Bolo doesn't think well of the capitalistic West. *Panauan Government / Panau Military - Enemy. Trivia *The character on the Reapers symbol is a letter from the Tamil alphabet, representing "ñ". *The Reapers have two similarities to The Reapers in inFAMOUS, they have the same name and both have red as their gang colour and also both are led by women. Category:Factions Category:Just Cause 2 Category:Content